Reason to Rebel
by crazydreamerforever
Summary: Clove and Cato won the 74th games. Rebels have been asking for their leadership, and they didn't have a reason to fight the people that gave them everything, until now. They have their reason to rebel, it's up to them to follow it. CLATO! AU slightly ooc
1. Cato's Plan

**Hi! This is my first Clato multi-chapter fic! May be OOC at times, because of the content! Thanks everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothings :3**

**Cato POV:**

I love her smile. I could stare at her all day, smiling or not. I stood concealed in the doorway, watching Clove interact with our son. He's only a few months old, but she adores him. I could hear her talking to him, and he just giggled in response. We're young, Clove and I, 18 and 19 respectively. But when she found out, there was nothing we could do. I was cowardly and left her, avoiding her, but I did eventually come to my mind. I never did marry her, though all of the nation is waiting. After winning the 74th games, the country found out about 'us,' and we have been followed and watched since. Many weren't happy about both of us winning, and have been keeping a close eye on us. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Clove's voice.

"Cato, Cato are you even listening to me?" She looked at me with her dark eyes staring directly at me, her eyebrows raised.

I nod, as if I heard anything she said when in reality I had not. Clove caught this, and passed me Alexandar. He was already sleeping soundly thanks to Clove, but as soon as he left her arms he began to whimper.

"Shh, it's okay. Go back to sleep…" I said in the softest voice I could manage. I saw a smile creep across Clove's face, she found it amusing when I talk in a quiet voice.

" What's wrong Clover, am I funny?" I teasingly used the nickname she hated.

She rolled her eyes at me. " No, I find the fact you act like a baby adorable. Now stop fooling around, we have to go to the capitol tomorrow. The next games are coming, we have to mentor.." Clove gently kissed Alexandar's forehead and left the room, presumably to pack.

The games. Mentoring. All apart of being a victor, I assume. Being from 2, we get trained careers, but neither of us were ready to watch these people just younger then us die. At that exact moment, I looked down at Alex. He had is entire hand wrapped around my finger, yet he had me wrapped around his finger in every other way. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Clove and Alexandar are all I have worth living for. Sure, I won the games of murder, but that didn't give me anything other then a nice house and a fancy title. The games. Clove and I both being victors, who defied the capitol by doing so, had secured our child's place in the reaping. He was GOING to be sent in, no volunteer accepted.

I have two options. One, train him as much as possible and make sure he is ready. Or two. We could Rebel. A treasonous thought, punishable by death just for considering. But I'm truly thinking, is it worth it? I heard of Rebel plots, originated in 13. Uprising have begun, in many upset districts. What if SOMEHOW, I could get 2 to go along with it? If..if we WON, I'd have Clove and Alexandar safe. If it could keep Clove happy (not to mention safe) , I wouldn't think twice. If I could do anything for her, I would. Losing would be certain torture and death. But winning? What could THAT provoke? My child, safe from the arena. Never having to fight for life. More freedom. That in itself is a good reason. Clove and Alexandar, my little family, are my reasons to rebel.

In that minute, nothing could stop me. After I laid Alex down, I ran to the place I kept all of my letters, from Rebel leaders, asking me to join them. Shuffling through them, until I found the one I needed from Plutarch Heavensbee. Considering he was a game maker, writing him as a mentor from a career district wouldn't be an odd occurrence. I scribbled in quick, uneasy writing, telling him a simple sentence. Simply stating I was ready.

Simple, but it meant much. I wrote many times saying I had no interest, perfectly happy to live as I was. But things change. I swiftly wrote the letter, and sent it off. Addressing it with awful writing. I ran it outside, hiding it from Clove. "This is for her," I tell myself "for her."

Casually, I walked over to the couch, on which I laid Xander on earlier. I carefully took him, and walked around the large Victor's home. Knowing the days we would spend here are numbered. Dreading telling Clove that exact thing, I stopped dead. _Where are they going to go?_ Obvious they couldn't stay here, could I take them to 13 with me? My heart sank at the thought of leaving Clove, and with her Alexandar.

"What's wrong?" Clove snapped me from my thoughts. I turn to see her looking concerned.

"Oh, nothing." Lie. "Just tired, is all." Another lie.

Clove knows me, she could see right through me. But dismissed it.

" Want me to take Alex? If you're tired, go to bed! I'll be up soon" She reached her arms out to take him, but I tightened my grasp. She looked at me suspiciously. But shrugged it off. I silently pulled her close to me, afraid to let go and her not be there anymore. I brought both her AND Alex upstairs, pulling her onto our bed. I gently placed Alexandar between us, and turned the lights out.

These are the last nights I will have with them. They are going to count, I don't want to lose Clove. It's a horrific thought. I keep reminding myself, "this is for her." The Capitol is everywhere, watching us, but I refuse to let them take anything else from us. And the last think they will get, will be our baby. And if it takes fighting the world, to stop that. So be it.

I finally have my reasons to rebel.

**Thanks! This is the first chapter! Review please ?**


	2. Clove's Reaction

**Hi! I got some pretty positive responses to this story, so I am posting chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned this, the story would surround CLATO.**

**CLOVE~**

I woke up alone. Sweating and near tears, I look at the empty place next to me in the bed, and immediately I get up and search for him. Fear floods my blood as I worry my nightmares have come true, in which mutts or capitol spys take away Cato and my son.

I jump out of bed, grabbing the knife I keep under my pillow. Cato is afraid I'll cut him in his sleep, but I'm controlled.

I quietly make my way downstairs, knife in hand, ready to pierce the flesh of anything that crosses me. I near the kitchen, draw my knife to throw, but am stopped at seeing Cato sitting at the table. His hands in his hands, and glass of what I can only assume to tequila or some other alcohol. He isn't an avid drinker, only out of stress did he turn to drinking, right before Alexandar was born.

"Cato, what's wrong? And don't give me any of that 'nothing' shit, because I know better. You only drink out of nerves." I sit next to him cautiously and curiously, taking his hands in my own in a comforting way.

He pulled his hands away from mine, and drank more of the unknown liquid. " Yeah Clove, I'm nervous. There's a lot to be nervous of. The capitol watches every move we make." He drank more. " And what about Alex? GUARANTEED to be in the games, Clove. Do you WANT to see that? Our lives are a joke to the Capitol as it is, think about how entertaining it would be to see the child of TWO victors in the arena? I don't want to see that! I know I don't know it, but I DO love him!" Cato throws the small glass across the room in frustration, shattering it. His anger and rage evident on his face. This isn't the first time he has openly spoke against the capitol.

I leaned onto him, settling my head against his chest. I'm only about half his size, making us a strange pair physically. We're both vicious people, no doubt, but we learned to contain each other. I wrapped my arms around him, though they barely reach all the way around him. I want to tell him that it'll all be okay. But I don't know that.

He seemed to be contemplating whether to tell me something, after a sharp intake of breath, he spoke.

"Clove… we're leaving for 13 in a few hours."

I pushed myself away from him with as much force as I could muster.

"WHAT! There is no 13! And besides we CANNOT just LEAVE this place! Cato…if they catch us, they will take us. They won't hesitate either. They'll kill Alexandar in a heartbeat, I can't watch that! Theres no way!"

I make my way to storm off, but he grabs my wrist and stops me.

"This is FOR him, clove. For both of you. The thirteen officals contacted me, and Plutarch Heavensbee is the head of it all. They want us to rebel Clove. Up until today I found it ridiculous, but when I saw you and Alex…I KNEW I couldn't wait another day to do this. Hear me out. I need to, no WE need to do this."

You could tell when Cato was trully passionate about something, because his voice would shake. At this moment, he had an unmistakable tremor to his tone. He really wanted this, badly.

"This is terrible. When they catch us, they won't care how they treat us. I can defend myself, and so can you. But Alexandar cannot." I shake my head. " But you think this is a good idea. You want this and I cannot deny you of it. So if you want this, I'm with you. When do we leave?"

Cato smiles a smile I haven't seen in a long while, and he is genuinely happy. He leans down to me, and I reach up to him, just in time to be interrupted.

We both retreat our motions, and I drop his hand as I trail off to get our baby.

I run upstairs to Alexandar. His room is modeled after the foresty arena, in which Cato and I became victors. I reach his crib and lean over to grab him. True tears stain his face, though his crying ceased since I grabbed him. His bright blue eyes, identical to Cato's , stared up at me. I wish I could just take all of the sadness in his eyes and take it into myself. I wipe away his stray tears, and grab his favourite blanket to wrap him in, which soothes him immediately.

Carefully I make my way downstairs, trying to remain quiet. Xander's sobs have resolved to whimpers, and I feel Cato looming over us. He reached his hand down to run his hand over the baby's arm, and in response Alexander wrapped his entire hand around Cato's finger.

Once again, Alexandar was sleeping solidly on my chest.

" He's so needy. Always wanting to be held." I joked around lightly.

"Well he loves you, and just wants to be all close to you. It's cute, he really adores you."

My boyfriend pulled his finger away from our child, and sat himself beside me.

Wrapping his arms around me, he mentioned,

"Tomorrow we'll be better. Far away. And he'll be safe. Just wait and see."

**So..thoughts? Reviews?**


	3. Hovercraft

**HI! Chapter 3 is here! Thanks for all your reviews and such! Really keeps me going!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothings. At all.**

I looked out the window of the hovercraft and watched my home fade away. All the buildings seemed to shrink away, taking all memories with them. Every part of my childhood and family life took place in District 2, and I am now leaving, possibly forever.

Cato leans over and wraps his arms around my shoulder in an act of supposed "comfort" but at this moment, there is no such thing. It seems as if only yesterday, though it was two months ago, that we lost so much, yet gained just as much.

_*flashback*_

_I was confused. Cato was hiding things, and he never hid things from me. He really shouldn't hide things now, I just gave him a child not even 3 hours ago._

"_Cato, there is something wrong. What is it?"_

_His look broke my heart, his beautiful blue eyes bloodshot. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a letter. Many creases adorned the page from his persistent reading._

_I warily unfolded the paper and began reading._

_**Dearest Cato,**_

_**First and Foremost, I'd like to congratulate you and Clove on your new child. What a simply exciting time for Panem's favourite young victors! Yes, how are you adjusting to victor life? Enjoyable?**_

_**On another note, I'm so terribly sorry to hear about the death of your parents. Such and unfortunate occurrence on what should be such a wonderful day of your life. I send my deepest condolences and also congratulations as well. Enjoy your time with Clove and Alexandar. It is trully better for it to be your parents instead of them, is it not?**_

_**Truly Yours,**_

_**President Coriolanus Snow**_

_I finished the letter and it slipped out of my hands. I slammed into Cato with such force it sent him staggering backward. _

_I had no words to describe my thoughts. His parent treated me as a daughter, and they were gone now. Then it hit me. They killed his parents the day his son was born. Bittersweet day for him. They KILLED his parents, why? Because they are unhappy we ruined their final plot twist? And my baby, they threatened him. _

_I tightened my grip on Cato just enough to be able to feel him shaking with sobs. Cato never cries. He's strong and tough and vicious. He never cries._

"_How does he know? About Alexandar? He's o-only a couple hours old!" I buried my head against him, and lost ability to tell if it was my shaking or his._

_I realized my selfishness. Cato just lost his Mother and Father, leaving only him and his sister Ariana. And Alexandar._

_It worried me most that he got this letter so easily. Right after I name Alexandar, he gets a letter from Snow, saying Alex's name. Snow killed his parent so quickly, no one even suspected._

" _If I would have known…" I trail off not knowing what to say._

_*end of flashback*_

The memory sent chills through me, causing me to grip Alexandar a little tighter. _He could be next if this fails._ The thought killed me. But I'd defend myself. I can still throw with lethal precision.

My hand crept to the side of my shoe, where I kept a tiny knife. Tiny but deadly, very much like me. My hand slid over the cool metal reminding me of my abilities and my purpose.

Never in my life would I plan on rebelling. I always had a good life.

"You okay Clove?" Cato inquired.

"We're stupid. Abandoning our home and rebelling against the people who gave us mostly everything. We'll lose and they will destroy us."

"You really think we couldn't take them?" He gave his signature smirk.

"Oh hell no, we'd get them in a second. Now… once we run out of weapons.."

"We'd still win. They'll never get us. They tried and failed. We won."

I rolled my eyes. " What about Alex? What are we gonna do about him? Before he can walk hand him a knife?"

Cato scoffed. " Yeah, a knife. Please, no son of mine is using a knife. That's your thing. Besides, do you think you brought enough for him?" He gestured to the excess of child things.

"Better safe then sorry. Besides, when would we be back to D2 to get anything we need for him?"

Cato leaned back on the chair and threw his feet on the table. "Soon enough Clover. Soon enough!"

I just shook my head and turned to look out the window once more.

I recognized nothing. Realizing we are over many trees, I see a dusty old town. Very dirty.

Soon it hits me that we are in District 12. Katniss Everdeen's home before I ended her life.

She hunted in those woods, and it felt as if I could feel her presence as we went by her old home.

She would have led a rebellion, she was a WALKING rebellion for god's sake.

Alexander subconsciously threaded his hand through my hair, in a very Cato-esk way.

We flew over the remaining trees and flew onto a desolate field. It must have been hours since we left our home.

I step off the hovercraft, the cold wind hit my face. Much colder then 2. I look around confused and Cato steals the words out of my mouth.

" Where's the district?"

A man comes from a platform somewhere in the ground and steps forward.

He looks at us and gestured to the open field.

" Welcome to District 13."

**So.. Thoughts?**


End file.
